Live Free or Die
Summary Teaser At a planetarium, a group of distinguished astronomers gathers to hear Da'an speak about the Taelon Homeworld. Just as the presentation begins, Major Raymond MacIntire releases some kind of gas into the room. All of the Humans are rendered temporarily unconscious and MacIntire takes Da'an captive. Act One In the aftermath, William Boone and Ronald Sandoval awaken and examine the body of one of the kidnappers who was shot before he could escape. He has a tattoo that Boone recognizes as being "special forces." MacIntire and Captain Lucas Johnson take Da'an, via ambulance, to a secret bunker. There, MacIntire asks where his men are being held. He reveals that Da'an asked for volunteers from among MacIntire's men. These volunteers were to be trained for Inter-Dimensional flight. Johnson becomes angry and tries to strike Da'an but his hand becomes un-solid and passes directly through. This is apparently a risk of the training. Sandoval jumps to the conclusion that Jonathan Doors is the one who orchestrated the kidnapping of Da'an. Agent Price informs Sandoval that analysis of the gas indicates it is probably from military stock. In the Lair, Jonathan Doors tells Boone and Lili Marquette that whomever the kidnappers are, they are working at cross purposes with the Liberation. He wants them stopped. Lili disagrees, saying the kidnappers are anti-Taelon sympathizers and might be valuable assets. Doors believes Da'an must remain alive and well so he can reveal the Taelons' true motives. Back at the bunker, Captain Johnson is in considerable pain from whatever experiment he has been involved with. In studying Da'an, he can find no evidence that the Taelon has a brain. He seems to be made entirely of energy. Major MacIntire informs Johnson that the ransom demands have been delivered. At the Washington Headquarters, Boone and Sandoval report to Qu'on. The kidnappers have provided a list of five American soldiers who are evidently being held by their own government after involvement in the Taelon experiment. If they are released, Da'an will be safe. Qu'on notes that the safety of the Commonality is more important than the life of a single Companion. Act Two Johnson informs Da'an that the ransom demands have not been answered. Da'an does not anticipate that his people will negotiate for him. Johnson shares his anger with Da'an. He says that his mind and body are no longer his own. They have been changed by Taelon machines. Da'an understands Johnson's pain but says that none of this was done with his knowledge. Johnson also has the "Live Free or Die" tattoo and Da'an wonders if he truly believes that death is preferable to captivity. Aboard Lili's shuttle Sandoval experiences a headache. Lili notes that his ear is bleeding. Both and she and Agent Price show concern. At Boone's office, Augur and Boone review the hostage tape. When Da'an "Blushes", a reflection of a dis-used cold storage regulator can be seen. They begin searching for such a facility. Qu'on contacts Sandoval and Boone and informs them that he can feel Da'an willing his body to shut down. Da'an has chosen to end his captivity. Boone has been able to locate the kidnappers. He sneaks into the facility and incapacitates a guard. Da'an is extremely weak. As Boone attempts to help him escape, Major MacIntire arrives. Act Three MacIntire now holds Boone captive as well. MacIntire orders Johnson to show Boone what the Taelons did to him. Johnson lifts his sweater to reveal a strange energy wound on his torso. Johnson managed to escape but the other Inter-Dimensional trainees are still captive. MacIntire likens says the world is like 1492 again. There is a conquest happening but this time, the Humans are the "savages." Qu'on tells Sandoval not to feel sadness for Da'an. He tells them that Da'an's martyrdom should be used to galvanize the public in support of the Taelons. Sandoval tries to contact Boone on his Global but Boone is unavailable. They try to trace his last-known location. Sandoval is not the only one looking for Boone. Jonathan Doors has tracked him to the kidnappers' bunker. There, Doors allows himself to be taken captive so he can speak with MacIntire. Doors shows MacIntire footage of the missing soldiers being unloaded at Futurity Farm. He says he doesn't know where they were taken from there but he has the resources to find out so long as MacIntire doesn't destroy things by letting Da'an die. Meanwhile, Lili and Sandoval have used Boone's computer to find where he went. Act Four Johnson sees that Da'an has begun to hemorrhage energy. Da'an says he has been taught not to fear this transition. Suddenly, Da'an's energy begins to fill the room. Sandoval and Lili arrive at the bunker and MacIntire, Johnson and Doors escape to the roof while Boone stays with Da'an. Johnson sacrifices himself, allowing himself to be shot so his comrades can escape and he can find release. Boone makes an impassioned plea for Da'an to return to them, declaring that if Da'an can will himself to die he can also will himself to live. He tells Da'an that he is now part of life on Earth; a bridge between Taelons and Humans. Da'an's energy coalesces back into his body. Coda Back at the planetarium, Da'an completes his lecture. He tells the guests that he hopes Humanity can someday travel the stars and share in the "jewel that is Taelon." He says that traveling space and time has no comparison except for the journey from the death of life to the life of death. Da'an visits Lucas Johnson in a medical facility. Johnson seems unresponsive but is clearly alive. In a very human gesture, Da'an clasps Johnson's hand. Gallery File:Live_free_01.jpg|Planetarium File:Live_free_02.jpg|The Jewel That Is Taelon File:Live_free_03.jpg|Live Free or Die File:Live_free_04.jpg|Suspected Kidnapper File:Live_free_05.jpg|It Has No Brain File:Live_free_06.jpg|Kidnappers Located File:Live_free_07.jpg|We Can Make It File:Live_free_08.jpg|Show Him! File:Live_free_09.jpg|Don't Preach At Me File:Live_free_10.jpg|Do Not Grieve For Me File:Live_free_11.jpg|Your Best Hope File:Live_free_12.jpg|Da'an's Energy File:Live_free_13.jpg|He's Gone File:Live_free_14.jpg|New Worlds File:Live_free_15.jpg|The Journey File:Live_free_16.jpg|Johnson Lives Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Nigel Bennett as Major Raymond MacIntire * Maurice Dean Wint as Capt. Lucas Johnson Other Cast * J. Craig Sandy as Agent Price * Lorin Rain as Doors' Bodyguard * Bryan Thomas as Stunt Kidnapper * Uncredited as Qu'on (voice) Trivia * When watching the video of his comrades at Futurity Farm, Lucas Johnson calls one of them "Wells." It is not clear, however, which one he is referring to. References * Taelon Homeworld * SI War * Inter-Dimensional * Doors International * Lair * Sceptre * Washington Headquarters * MCI * Futurity Farm Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One